I'll make you see the stars
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Dai se encontraba corriendo cuando a lo lejos notó, casi de forma imperceptible, un movimiento entre los arbustos de aquel parque. (Yaoi/ DaixButch)


**N/A: Edit: 13/02/2018.** -Se pega un tiro-

 **Advertencia:** Mmm... ¿Yaoi? ¿Masturbación ALGO explicita? ¿Autora inexperta? En fin.

 **Pairing: Dai/Butch.**

* * *

 **I'll make you see the stars**.

* * *

Dai se encontraba corriendo cuando a lo lejos notó, de forma casi imperceptible, un movimiento entre los arbustos de aquel parque. En ese instante sus piernas curiosas lo dirigieron hacia la dirección en la que sus ojos se habían dirigido ante aquel extraño movimiento.

 _No era por el viento_ , se puso a pensar. Después de todo en aquella mañana todo parecía estar más quieto de lo normal. Incluso el transito era tranquilo, prácticamente había visto dos o tres autos circular las calles, y alguna que otra persona paseando a sus perros a lo lejos en esa media hora que había pasado corriendo su maratón diaria. Simplemente le extrañó y dio curiosidad ese arbusto con aquellos peculiares y misteriosos movimientos.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo percibir unos sonidos que hicieron que sus pies se quedaran plantados en el pasto inmóviles como todo su cuerpo. No supo identificar el sonido. Dai frunció las cejas y, más lentamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección del arbusto, oyendo, a su vez, más de aquellos extraños sonidos.

 _Si Kaoru estuviera aquí_ , pensó con ironía, _de seguro ya hubiera saltado a ver qué hay ahí_.

Pero Dai era más razonable ―y menos temerario― que su hermana. Quizás por eso todo su cuerpo empalideció cuando, luego de asomarse sobre la mata de hojas, vio la imagen de aquel adolescente jadeante apoyando la espalda en el arbusto y con su mano metida en sus...

Abrió sus ojos y dio dos paso hacia atrás sin saber qué hacer. Su boca se abrió, tratando de liberar algún grito, algo, pero nada salió de ella. Mudo, estático y con una cara bastante tonta en ese momento, Dai no se dio cuenta que el chico ya había notado su presencia y ahora lo miraba igualmente sorprendido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su mano todavía metida en sus... húmedos _pantalones_.

―¿Quién diablos eres? ―preguntó entrecortadamente, casi sin ganas, casi sin importarle su presencia lo suficiente para quitar su mano de... _ahí_. Dai entonces parpadeó y dejó de ver en dirección de la entrepierna del chico y dirigió su mirada a la cara del mismo para contestar.

―Uhm. Lo siento. No sabía... No sabía que estabas haciendo esto. Ya me voy ―Dai alzó las manos frente a él de forma defensiva, tragando saliva ante la imagen del jadeante chico del arbusto, con sus ojos verdes oscuros y sus cabellos azabaches. Casi se parecería a Kaoru si no fuera por su lacio cabello y flequillo despeinado que tapaba uno de sus tiernos ojos entrecerrados por la excitación.

 _¿Qué diablos acabo de pensar?_ , se preguntó Dai mentalmente en ese momento. Decidió no darle importancia. Sólo era el shock del momento, se dijo. _El shock de ver a un chico masturbarse en medio de un parque_ , agregó.

Cuando ya iba dando media vuelta en sus pasos, oyó la voz del chico llamándolo, y sin poder evitarlo, volteó a verlo tratando de evitar ver _ciertas_ partes.

―... Tú... ¿tú me podrías ayudar?

―... ¿Eh?

El chico, casi como si hubiera estado programado para hacerlo, sacó su mano chorreante de pre-seminal y se la mostró, explicándole con esa simple acción a lo que se refería. Y por tercera vez en el día, Dai tragó saliva y quedó mudo sin saber qué diablos contestar. Dos partes de sí mismo luchaba entre sí, una, la más razonable, se preguntaba por qué un chico estaría pidiéndole ayuda con su problema hormonal a un desconocido que por pura casualidad lo encontró allí; la otra, la más curiosa, quizás y sólo quizás quería ver lo que el chico tenía planeado en cuanto a lo que él llamaba "ayuda".

Las dos partes se daban golpes y empujones, tratando de ganar el domino. Por ello, ya harto de eso, Dai dirigió una mirada rápida a los tranquilos alrededores, luego al chico, y luego a la entrepierna del mismo.

Sus pies decidieron por él, acercándose, inclinándose y apretando donde suponía el problema del chico estaría, el cual jadeó complacido.

―Gracias ―murmuró, y Dai no lo entendía. Definitivamente no lo entendía, pero sin embargo se sintió un tanto halagado y curioso por ese agradecimiento. Sería la primera vez en su vida que tocaba a un chico además de a sí mismo. Una parte de él sentía que ni todo el porno del mundo se compararía con esto, y decidió que el chico estuvo bien en pedirle a él y no a otro viejo pervertido más de la vuelta que lo ayudara con su problemilla.

Su mano se fue dirigiendo al interior del pantalón y luego actuó por sí sola y agarró la erección cubriéndola casi por completo de lo pequeña que aún se encontraba. Eso le hizo pensar que el chico no había tenido mucho tiempo de estarse masturbando.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó el chico entre gimoteos. Dai tuvo que preguntarse por un momento si sería algo bueno que el chico supiese su nombre.

―Dai ―soltó, sin más.

―Dai ―repitió en un murmullo el chico, complacido― Dai, espero y me hagas ver _estrellas._

Y Dai no supo responder a eso y simplemente puso su atención en bombear de arriba a abajo la erección, haciendo gemir de goce al chico quien sin más decía su nombre una y otra vez.

 _Si mi madre me viera, de seguro me echaría una sarten por la cabeza y me daría el sermón de mi vida,_ pensó casi con humor. _Aunque en este momento ni siquiera me importaría si lo hiciera_.

Dai estaba dichoso mientras saciaba aquella insana curiosidad al ayudar al chico. Se sintió por momentos acalorado, incluso sentía sus bóxer más apretados de lo normal. Sin embargo, no prestó la suficiente atención a este hecho y se dedicó a complacer al agitado chico que parecía estar tocando el cielo mientras murmuraba su nombre de una forma que Dai encontraba extrañamente fascinante.

Otra cosa que no llegaba a entender.

Y fue entonces cuando hizo ver al chico el cielo, las estrellas y el universo entero, y su mano se sintió demasiado pegajosa producto de la eyaculación algo sorpresiva que la misma provocó con sus movimientos y tacto. La respiración de Dai estaba igualmente agitada como la del chico, y seguía sin entender el por qué. Después de todo, Dai no había sido el que había visto las luces. Ése había sido el chico. Él no tenía nada que ver, incluso si sentía a su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal, y su ropa más apretada en su parte inferior. Incluso si toda esta experiencia le había resultado fascinante...

 _¿...Eso significaba que al final resulté ser_ algo _gay?_

Rodó los ojos mentalmente ante esta tonta pregunta.

―Oye, Dai... ¿quieres ver las estrellas tú también? ―le preguntó el chico del arbusto con los ojos entrecerrados en su dirección y luego en sus pantalones en intervalos largos de tiempo.

Dai entonces preguntó:

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y la sonrisa gatuna y cansina del chico fue algo bastante lindo de ver.

―Butch ―contestó mientras comenzaba a acercar su propia cabeza en dirección de su pantalón. Dai tragó saliva expectante de lo que llegara a suceder después― Mi nombre es Butch.

Dai entonces dejó de pensar cuando _Butch_ se agachó por completó, bajó lo suficiente sus pantalones para luego engullir su erección de una vez.

Dai dejó de pensar y preguntarse por qué un chico como Butch se estaría masturbando en un arbusto en plena mañana, por qué le habrá pedido a alguien como él ayudarlo, y por qué ahora en este momento lo estaba complaciendo con la mejor mamada que hubiera recibido en su vida.

Se podría decir que Dai es un chico muy curioso, pero a veces el placer vence a la curiosidad. Aunque Dai quizás sí podía afirmar en ése momento que era un _tanto_ gay.

 **¿Fin? Sep.**


End file.
